


Punishment

by ItsTheatrical



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [3]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Kurt, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical
Summary: Blaine era concentrato a inspirare aria nei polmoni e espirarla fuori. Le sue spalle erano calde per il dolore. Gemette tutta l’anticipazione e l’ansia che aveva sentito. Cercò di rimanere immobile, ma poteva sentire il suo corpo ondeggiare sotto i suoi polsi legati





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186953) by [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly). 



> NdA: Se vi piace la storia / o la serie, per favore lasciate un commento. Questi mi motiverà a scrivere una quarta puntata. Grazie per la lettura!  
> Niente mi appartiene.
> 
> NdT: Hey. spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente :)  
> Come sempre cerco qualcuno che possa controllare le traduzioni, due teste sono meglio di una.  
> Buona lettura

Blaine era felice. Era venerdì, stava tornando a casa, e aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio che aveva reso il suo cuore una poltiglia e aveva fatto contorcere il suo membro. Rilesse il messaggio ancora:  
 _Mia puttana, le istruzioni per quando tornerai a casa:_  
 _Vai direttamente nella nostra camera da letto e spogliati._  
 _Mettiti con la faccia al muro e appoggiati con le gambe aperte._  
 _Aspettami. Verrò da te quando sarò pronto._  
Blaine scrisse soltanto due parole in risposta. Sapeva che erano le uniche parole che Kurt aveva bisogno di vedere per essere soddisfatto:  
 _Si, Signore._  
Chiuse gli occhi e ignorò tutti quelli che erano pressati contro di lui sulla metropolitana. Pensò a cosa Kurt avesse in mente per lui. La sua fame e la sua lussuria crebbero finchè non si ricordò qualcosa. I suoi occhi si spalancarono al pensiero delle parole che Kurt gli aveva detto: _Vedo delle frustate nel tuo futuro._  
Non era mai stato punito prima. Non era mai stato frustato prima, ma per qualche ragione sapeva che non importava quanto potesse metterlo a disagio o quanto sarebbe potuto diventare doloroso, Kurt lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro. Il suo stomaco fece una capriola al solo pensiero di questo nuovo lato di Kurt e come, prima di ogni altra cosa, lo tenesse al sicuro e protetto. Ogni volta che loro… Giocavano… Era qualcosa di nuovo e qualcosa di fantastico. Era sicuro che non sarebbe importato ciò che Kurt aveva in mente per lui, sarebbe stato atrocemente delizioso.  
Guardò la cartina. _Ancora due fermate_ , pensò. La linea C si fermava a mezzo isolato dal loro appartamento. Era una distanza talmente breve, che Blaine non ebbe problemi a percorrere correndo, per poi salire le quattro rampe di scale. Voleva essere a casa il più velocemente possibile, perchè anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato punito, ne aveva bisogno. Lo desiderava ardentemente, con tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima.  
+  
Kurt sorrise quando ricevette quel semplice e conciso messaggio da Blaine. Sapeva che la mente del suo sottomesso avrebbe corso, il suo cuore avrebbe battuto, e il suo membro si sarebbe contorto. Il BDSM era ancora qualcosa di piuttosto nuovo per loro, quindi avevano solo il minimo indispensabile per quando riguardasse giocattoli e strumenti. Kurt spese tutto il giorno risolvendo questo problema e organizzando le attività della serata. Installò due robusti ganci al soffitto, acquistò alcuni giocattoli in vetro Pyrex che era sicuro che Blaine avrebbe amato, o almeno avrebbe imparato ad amare. Sorrise a se stesso quando scelse un O-ring gag* e i più importanti strumenti per la notte - una nuova frusta e un nuovo paddle** di legno, con un buco a forma di cuore intagliato.  
Kurt prese la frusta nella sua mano. Le sue dita sfiorarono le frange, sentendone la pelle liscia. La provò agitandola. Il suono che produsse mentre fendeva l’aria fu abbastanza per risvegliare _quelle sensazioni_. La agitò più forte colpendosi il polso, producendo il tipico schiocco - quanto avrebbe amato il suono che avrebbe prodotto colpendo la pelle nuda di Blaine. Si chiese quanti Blaine sarebbe stato in grado di riceverne. Decise di iniziare piano con lui, sapendo che sarebbe stata la sua prima fustigazione, ma non sarebbe rimasto leggero - no, Blaine aveva bisogno di sapere che la punizione non era un gioco. Sarebbe stata una parte importante della loro relazione. Kurt non aveva intenzione di avere un sottomesso disobbediente. Questo sarebbe stato il primo passo nell’insegnare a Blaine quella lezione.  
Rimise al suo posto sul tavolo la frusta, di fianco al lubrificante e al gel freddo. Le sue dita tracciarono il legno del paddle pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello il sedere di Blaine con impressi i cuori, oltre al profondo rossore. Emise un mormorio mentre il suo pene si contraeva. Voleva che Blaine vedesse gli strumenti una volta entrato, quindi li lasciò sul tavolo in bella vista.  
Lo avrebbe fatto aspettare stasera. Sarebbe stata parte della punizione. E Blaine meritava quella punizione. La meritava sicuramente. Kurt si cambiò con vestiti più comodi - i pantaloni di pelle nera e gli stivali di pelle nera. Decise che non avrebbe messo la maglietta. Sapeva che Blaine avrebbe apprezzato la vista e poteva solo aggiungerla a ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Con tutto predisposto, lasciò la stanza e andò nel suo ufficio. Chiuse la porta e aspettò che il suo sottomesso ritornasse a casa.  
+  
Kurt aveva appena chiuso la porta del suo ufficio quando Blaine entrò nell’appartamento. Il suo respiro era più veloce del solito. Era in parte dovuto al fatto che avesse appena corso per salire le scale, ma anche perchè era in uno stato di anticipazione. Era eccitato e un po’ ansioso. I suoi occhi color nocciola scansionarono la stanza. Come aveva predetto, non c’era segno di Kurt. Appoggiò la borsa e appese il suo cappotto, per poi andare a seguire le istruzioni del suo Dominatore.  
Una volta che fu nella loro camera da letto scansionò nuovamente la stanza - cercando qualcosa di nuovo - qualsiasi indizio sarebbe potuto trasparire. I suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista del tavolo e degli oggetti che vi erano sopra. Si spostò per vederli da più vicino. La frusta sembrava pesante e… Sostanziale. Poteva sentire l’odore della pelle nuova. Voleva toccarla, ma non osava. Non era sua. Di fianco c’era il paddle di legno che lo spaventava un po’, ma ancora Blaine non poteva controllare come ciò lo facesse sentire. Il bisogno cresceva in lui. Il pensiero fece palpitare il suo stomaco e rendere i suoi pantaloni più stretti. Fece un passo indietro e continuò a spogliarsi. Piegò i suoi vestiti e li sistemò ai piedi del letto. Ricordandosi delle parole di Kurt, si mosse fino al muro di fianco al tavolo e si mise con la faccia rivolta verso di esso, mettendo gli avambracci contro il muro e appoggiandoci la fronte. Allargò le gambe e aspettò.  
E aspettò.  
E aspettò.  
La mente di Blaine divagò. Non poteva fare niente, se non pensare e prevedere. Sapeva cosa Kurt gli aveva chiesto, _Aspettami. Verrò da te quando sarò pronto._ Blaine era più che pronto. Le sue braccia erano stanche, come le sue gambe, e la sua fronte sudava contro le sue braccia, e la sua testa pulsava. Sospirò silenziosamente a se stesso, chiedendosi quanto tempo fosse passato. _Mezz’ora? Un’ora?_ Non poteva tenere conto dei minuti trascorsi in quella posizione - ansioso, dolorante e eccitato. Aveva bisogno del suo Dominatore e ne aveva bisogno adesso. Piagnucolò ancora mentre si spostava sulle punte dei piedi, e aspettò ancora.  
+  
Kurt non riuscì ad aspettare ancora. Guardò l’ora sul suo computer - erano passati 55 minuti da quando Blaine era tornato a casa. Era abbastanza. Sapeva che Blaine sarebbe impazzito. Questa era una punizione, ma non era crudele. Scivolò attraverso la porta del suo ufficio verso la camera da letto. Quando vi entrò trovò il suo sottomesso contro il muro, come gli aveva indicato. _È così bello_ , pensò Kurt mentre era in piedi sulla porta e semplicemente guardava il corpo nudo di Blaine che fremeva per l’attesa. Guardava come la sua schiena si sollevava ad ogni respiro, come il suo corpo avesse già un leggero strato di sudore, come i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe fossero più definiti, per aver tenuto quella posizione per così tanto tempo. Kurt era così fiero di lui. Il suo cuore si gonfiò quando si mosse dietro di lui.  
Sentì Blaine gemere rumorosamente una volta che ebbe notato la presenza di Kurt. Gli sfuggì un’altro profondo gemito quando Kurt pressò il suo petto nudo contro la schiena di Blaine. Kurt pressò le sue labbra sul retro del suo collo. Blaine si spinse immediatamente indietro, e questo fece ritrarre il castano. Un piagnucolio implorante lasciò la bocca di Blaine. Kurt provò ancora a pressarsi contro di lui, le sue labbra sul suo collo. Il moro rimase immobile questa volta, anche se Kurt sentì il suo respiro velocizzarsi da modo in cui la sua schiena si alzava contro il suo petto. Kurt si strinse più vicino a lui - il suo rigonfiamento coperto dalla pelle si strusciava contro la linea del sedere dell’altro. Blaine ringhiò. Dovette raccogliere tutte le sue energie per non spingersi indietro. Si morse la lingua per impedire le inevitabili suppliche.  
La mano di Kurt scivolò attorno al suo torso, le sue dita trovarono i suoi capezzoli velocemente e li strinsero. Blaine urlò e gettò la testa indietro. Solo successivamente Kurt catturò il lato del suo collo con la sua bocca, mordendolo e scorrendo la sua lingua fino all’orecchio dove sussurrò. “Spero che tu sia pronto per una lunga e dura serata, mia dolce puttana.”  
Blaine esalò la sua risposta. “Sono così pronto, Signore.”  
“Prima che cominciamo,” Kurt lo pizzicò ancora e ghignò quando Blaine urlò. “Abbiamo bisogno di mettere in chiaro due cose.”  
Blaine emise un mormorio. “Signore…”  
“Qual è la tua safeword?” Kurt lo chiese non perchè pensava che Blaine avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsene, ma solo per ricordargli che ne aveva una e poteva usarla.  
“Blackbird.”  
“Ho una regola per te questa sera, puttana.” Gli baciò il collo e lasciò che la sua lingua lo assaggiasse. Blaine tremò, sibilando e contorcendosi contro di lui. “Visto che dovrai essere punito per essere venuto senza permesso, non ti permetterò di venire questa sera. Potrai implorare… No, _Implorerai_ … Ma la risposta sarà sempre no. Hai capito?”  
Blaine gemette. Kurt lo pizzicò. Blaine gemette ancora, più forte e più urgentemente. “Ho capito, Signore.”  
Kurt si allontanò. Blaine quasi cadde indietro, a riacquistò il suo equilibrio e premette la fronte nuovamente contro i suoi avambracci. Il suo respiro era pesante, il suo corpo tremava per il bisogno e il suo membro era duro. Sentiva le parole di Kurt ripetersi nella sua mente, _non ti permetterò di venire questa sera_. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile obbedire, ma sapeva anche che per procedere nella loro relazione BDSM avrebbe dovuto resistere e semplicemente prendere tutto quello che Kurt aveva da dargli - perchè si fidava di lui e sapeva che tutto quello che avrebbero fatto sarebbe stato con assoluto amore. Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, poi, senza preavviso, quelle tre parole scivolarono fuori dalle sue labbra. “Ti amo, Signore.”  
Kurt si fermò. Si girò di nuovo verso di Blaine. la sua mano accarezzò il dolce spazio tra le sue scapole definite. “E io amo te, piccolo. Più di tutti. Più di tutto.” Kurt poi tornò davanti al tavolo. i suoi occhi blu giocarono tra la frusta e il paddle. Con un ghigno chiese “Preferisci la frusta o il paddle, puttana?”  
Blaine inspirò. Nella sua mente, _c’è una terza opzione?_ “Il paddle.” Sussurrò infine.  
Kurt rise leggermente. “Un’altra lezione… Quando ricevi una punizione, puttana, non puoi scegliere. Quindi proviamo ancora. Preferisci la frusta o il paddle, puttana?”  
“Quello che ti soddisfa maggiormente, Signore.” Espirò e premette le sue labbra insieme aspettando l’approvazione di Kurt.  
“Molto meglio. E la frusta sia.”  
Blaine deglutì e realizzò che improvvisamente la sua gola era secca e le gambe stavano tremando. “Gr-grazie, Signore.”  
Kurt procedette con il preparare Blaine. Fece scivolare la corda di seta intorno ai suoi polsi, legandoli insieme sulla sua testa, e la agganciò al gancio, allungando il corpo di Blaine, fino a che i talloni non furono leggermente sollevati da terra. Il suo pene si contrasse quando sentì il gemito del moro. Sapeva che quella posizione sarebbe stata perfetta per il corpo di Blaine… Per adesso. Si abbassò e allacciò un divaricatore*** alle caviglie di Blaine, allungandolo orizzontalmente per compensare la linea verticale del corpo del moro. Kurt fece un passo indietro e ammirò il suo lavoro. Il corpo di Blaine era meravigliosamente allungato ai suoi limiti. “Mmmm.” Gemette Kurt. “Sei perfetto in questo modo, puttana.”  
Il ‘grazie, Signore’ di Blaine rimase intrappolato nella sua gola quando sentì la mano di Kurt scivolare sul suo stomaco e più giù, afferrando la sua erezione sporgente. “Oh dio. Oh dio.”  
“Sai le regole, sgualdrina.”  
 _Sgualdrina? Sgualdrina?_ La mente di Blaine stava andando alla deriva. Kurt riusciva a ridurlo in pezzi con delle semplici parole. “S-si, signore. Cazzo.”  
Kurt ghignò e diede a Blaine alcuni strattoni. La sua bocca era calda contro il retro del suo collo mentre lo succhiava, lasciando un piccolo segno.  
Implorare fu inevitabile, e Blaine non se ne vergognò. “Per favore, per favore, per favore, Signore. Farò qualsiasi cosa, ma, per favore, non smettere.”  
“Continua a implorare, sgualdrina. La risposta sarà sempre no - almeno per oggi. Ma la qualità e la quantità delle tue suppliche determinerà se ti sarà permesso venire domani o la prossima settimana.” Kurt ghignò contro il suo collo per poi allontanarsi e prendere la frusta.  
Un alto e piagnucolante grugnito lasciò la bocca di Blaine. “Mi fai impazzire Signore. Per favore, voglio venire per te.”  
“No.” Kurt appoggiò le frange di pelle sulla spalla di Blaine per poi farle scendere sulla sua schiena fino al suo sedere, lasciandogli solamente la sensazione. Questo fu abbastanza per fare emettere dalla bocca del moro un balbettio di piagnucolii. Era musica per le orecchie di Kurt, amava sentire il suo sottomesso implorare. Aumentava il suo bisogno. Fece un passo indietro e ondeggiò la frusta, lasciandola appoggiare sulla scapola di Blaine - dolcemente.  
Blaine urlò - non per il dolore, ma per la sorpresa. Le frange sulla sua carne gli davano una bella sensazione. Chiuse gli occhi per sentire tutto l’amore che Kurt gli stava dando. E Kurt aveva molto amore da dargli. Continuò a frustarlo, delicatamente, ma ripetutamente contro le spalle di Blaine, senza spostarsi ancora da quel punto. Guardava il corpo di Blaine contorcersi e ondeggiare leggermente per la posizione che lo rendeva instabile. Sentiva i gemiti e i grugniti del moro, che lo incoraggiavano a dargli di più. I movimenti si intensificarono sulle sue spalle e scesero sulla sua schiena, verso il suo sedere.  
Blaine era concentrato a inspirare aria nei polmoni e espirarla fuori. Le sue spalle erano calde per il dolore. Gemette tutta l’anticipazione e l’ansia che aveva sentito. Cercò di rimanere immobile, ma poteva sentire il suo corpo ondeggiare sotto i suoi polsi legati. I suoi gemiti divennero più alti quando sentì le frange della frusta più forti e più volte sulla sua schiena. “Ohh Dio.” Esalò. “Signore.”  
“Puttana.” Rispose Kurt, ma non fermò i movimenti. Continuò a guardare il suo sottomesso per assicurarsi che fosse okay, ma i suoi movimenti divennero solo più veloci e più forti. Una volta raggiunto il sedere di Blaine, lo colpì ripetutamente formando un otto. E fu in quel momento che le ginocchia di Blaine cedettero, e l’unica cosa rimasta a sorreggerlo era la corda, e Kurt lo notò. “Mmmmm.” Un lungo mormorio lasciò la bocca di Blaine, e Kurt sapeva che era al limite. Aumentò l’intensità, colpendo tutta la sua schiena, dalle sue cosce fino alle sue spalle, per poi tornare indietro ancora. E ancora. E ancora.  
Blaine non sarebbe riuscito a tenersi ancora per molto. Afferrò la corda con entrambe le mani e cercò di tenersi diritto, ma non poteva. Le frustate stavano diventando troppo intense per poter fare qualsiasi cosa se non respirare e urlare. E urlò. Le sue urla divennero incoerenti borbottii che tornarono ad essere urla e poi grida. Gridò ancora e ancora. Finché non scivolò. Scivolò in quel dolce limbo che stava bramando senza neanche saperlo. Era come se il suo corpo fosse lì, a prendere tutto ciò che Kurt aveva da dargli, ma la sua anima era da un’altra parte. Non si era mai sentito più completo, più amato.  
Kurt stava iniziando a sentire la fatica dei movimenti, ma l’intensità non diminuì. Continuava a dare a Blaine la punizione di cui aveva bisogno e che si meritava. Quando notò che Blaine non si stava più tenendo, attenuò leggermente i colpi, ma senza mai fermarsi. E quando Blaine iniziò a gridare il suo cuore si gonfiò. Guardò il suo sottomesso, sapendo che Blaine era abbastanza ostinato da non usare la sua safeword a meno che non ne avesse avuto bisogno. Ma Kurt poteva affermare che Blaine stesse bene, infatti stava volando - volando in quel limbo. Kurt sorrise per ciò e si concentrò sul suo sedere per un po’, sapendo che Blaine non sarebbe riuscito a sedersi comodamente per un paio di giorni.  
+  
Blaine cadde nelle braccia di Kurt. Il castano aveva appena rimosso il divaricatore, aveva slegato la corda e lo stava portando fino al letto. Lo sdraiò dolcemente sul fianco. Idealmente avrebbe voluto Blaine sdraiato a pancia in su, ma sarebbe stato difficile visto che Blaine era ancora duro. Quindi cercò di metterlo il più comodo possibile, e poi si sedette dietro di lui con il gel freddo in mano. Ne mise un po’ sulla punta delle sue dita e iniziò a spalmarlo delicatamente sulla sua pelle segnata. Blaine gemette a quella sensazione. Era ancora stordito, le sue soppraciglia tremavano appena tentava di aprire gli occhi, ma non poteva… Poi, improvvisamente, un singhiozzo, e un altro. “Kurt.” Iniziò, ma venne interrotto da altri singhiozzi. Lo inondarono come pioggia fredda durante una giornata calda. Pianse quando Kurt si avvicinò alla sua schiena. Lasciò uscire ogni residua emozione che stava tenendo dentro. Si sentiva libero e amato.  
Kurt finì con il gel e si sdraiò dietro di Blaine, prendendolo dolcemente fra le sue braccia. “Shhh, ti amo.”  
Blaine strofinò il suo naso più vicino. Stava ancora galleggiando in quel dolce limbo, ma lentamente stava tornando al presente. La sua faccia era pressata contro il collo di Kurt mentre il suo pugno strinse forte il retro della sua testa. Era emotivo e bisognoso. “Ti amo.”  
Kurt gli baciò i ricci. “Ti amo anch’io. Sei stato così bravo, piccolo. Eri così bello e sono infinitamente fiero di te.” Kurt mise un palmo contro la guancia umida di Blaine. “Stai bene?”  
L’altro annuì e strinse i capelli di Kurt più fermamente. “Sto sempre bene in tua presenza. Ti amo così tanto. Grazie per le frustate. Mi hanno… Cambiato. Non riesco a descriverlo. Sono andato da qualche parte, come se avessi perso conoscenza, ma non ne ero spaventato. Sapevo che ti saresti preso cura di tutto. Prese un respiro, ma continuò, le sue emozioni che premevano per uscire. “Mi sono sempre fidato di te, Kurt, ma posso dire onestamente che non mi sono mai fidato di più di quando era completamente sotto il tuo controllo - prendendo tutto l’amore che avevi da darmi, mi sono sentito amato e al sicuro. E questo è il motivo per cui sto piangendo.” Sollevò i suoi occhi color miele, cercando quelli blu di suo marito. Ed erano lì, che lo guardavano con orgoglio e amore e comprensione.  
“Mi onori con la tua sottomissione e con il tuo amore.” Kurt prese il viso di Blaine tra le sue mani e lo avvicinò per un bacio bisognoso. La bocca di Blaine aveva un sapore glorioso, con la sua lingua gonfia e penetrante. Gemette tra le sue labbra e lo baciò nuovamente. Lo approfondì e mise le sue labbra prima di separarsi. “E devo dirlo, eri incredibilmente sexy mentre subivi la tua punizione. I tuoi piagnucolii e le tue suppliche… Stavo quasi per fermarmi e prenderti in quell’istante.” I suoi occhi si illuminarono giocosamente.  
Blaine sbuffò una risata. “Sei adorabile.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Possiamo venire, ora?” Il sorriso di Blaine era speranzoso.  
“No, piccolo. Domani.” Kurt baciò il broncio di suo marito con un sorriso. “Ma penso che mi piacerebbe venire adesso.” Pressò la testa di Blaine per guidarlo verso il basso.  
Blaine gemette mentre si abbassava. Ogni movimento tirava i muscoli della sua schiena, che gli facevano emettere un sibilo dolorante. Sapeva che sarebbe stato in quello stato per giorni, e quel pensiero gli fece emettere un ringhio dal profondo della sua gola. La sua lingua e le sue labbra lasciarono una traccia bagnata sullo stomaco di Kurt, fino al suo pene. Non era il tempo per giocare, era improvvisamente disperato per l’erezione di Kurt. Premette le sue labbra gonfie sulla sua punta gocciolante, poi, improvvisamente, lo immerse nella sua bocca. Scivolò verso il basso su tutta la sua lunghezza, fino a che la punta non si conficcò leggermente nella sua gola. Mormorò e le vibrazioni attorno ad esso fecero immediatamente perdere la testa di Kurt. La sua mano scivolò velocemente tra i ricci che amava così tanto. I suoi fianchi si sollevarono per spingersi più in profondità, fino a che Blaine non potè più respirare attorno a lui. I loro ritmi si sincronizzarono. Blaine muoveva la sua bocca su e giù e Kurt vi si spingeva con ogni movimento. Frustare Blaine, guardare Blaine, sentire Blaine, amare Blaine - tutto ciò fece impazzire Kurt - quindi quando venne fu velocemente e con forza e abbondantemente. Blaine ebbe problemi ad ingoiarlo. Si soffocò, ma riuscì a controllarlo in modo da riuscire a prenderlo tutto. Le sue mani si strinsero sui fianchi di Kurt, non volendo ancora che si muovesse. Non aveva finito. Ne aveva bisogno ancora. Le sue labbra lasciarono leggeri baci sull’erezione di Kurt, non ancora del tutto morbida. Leccò, pulì, baciò e mormorò contro di essa finché Kurt non lo tirò per i capelli. “Dio. Sei fantastico. Sei bellissimo. E sei mio.”  
Blaine mormorò contro le labbra di suo marito appena lo tirò in un abbraccio protettivo. Kurt sussurrò. “Arriverà il tuo turno, puttana. Domani. È una promessa.”  
Blaine chiuse gli occhi beatamente e cominciò a contare le ore che mancavano alla mezzanotte.

**Author's Note:**

> *http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=59499303  
> **http://static.webshopapp.com/shops/000868/files/001000307/rimba-real-leather-bdsm-paddle-with-heart.jpg  
> ***http://store.fetishfactory.com/images/items/KO/8007b.jpg


End file.
